Trouble in Paradise
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: So....Angelina Johnson is out for revenge, dragging Alicia along with her plot. Will Fred and George quit being the morons that they are and convince the girls that they are Mr. Rights?
1. Default Chapter

Laughter rang through the silence. A delighted female voice squealed, "You're impossible!"  
  
"No, milady, it's you who are impossible to please," a deeper male voice retorted.  
  
"No, I'm not!" an indignant voice replied, "I'm easily pleased. You just don't have the right charm to push the right buttons."  
  
Her counterpart laughed, "Charm? I have lots of charm, it runs in the family."  
  
A soft sarcastic whisper followed that statement, "Sure, which just explains why all your brothers don't have excellent girlfriends."  
  
"What? I heard that!"  
  
"You were supposed to!"  
  
"Oh really?" Fred's voice had dropped to just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, that's just not true."  
  
Angelina looked at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You see," Fred paused and kissed her lips softly, "I have you."  
  
Angelina's smile grew wider and Fred kissed her again.  
  
"You've gone all soft," she said softly.  
  
Fred made a face, "I have?" Then, he smiled at her. "I thought that was good?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Hmmm…" his lips met hers again, "Just don't mention it in front of George or Lee," he whispered against her mouth.  
  
Her hand caressed the back of his neck affectionately, "I won't…it's our secret."  
  
"FRED!!!" a harried voice called.  
  
The couple broke apart and looked at the doorway curiously.  
  
George Weasley appeared at the entrance. He was ruffled and had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Fred…and Angelina," he added after a second.  
  
The two looked at him expectantly, amused at his unusually messy state of appearance.  
  
George held onto the side of the door, catching his breath, "You have got to help me." He looked at his twin pleadingly before shifting his gaze to Angelina and adding,  
  
"You too. You're a girl."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes, "Nice observation Georgie."  
  
George ignored her sarcasm and didn't say a word.  
  
Fred showed some concern for his brother, "What's wrong?"  
  
At this question, George sank down to the ground and groaned.  
  
"I was a fool."  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows, "You just figured that out?"  
  
George shot him an annoyed look. Shrugging, Fred apologized, "I was kidding! Now seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
He took a deep breath before confessing, "I was talking to Katie about our Charms homework and I kind of asked for her help. She said okay and we were doing my essay together when she looked up at the same time as I did. I never noticed she had such deep brown eyes and I guess I got entranced by them because they next thing I knew we were kissing…hard. Alicia saw the whole thing and I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen and then she ran off, not even listening to Katie!"  
  
George said all this in a rush and with one breath. When he was finished, Fred and Angelina were still pondering his little speech, trying to work out what he said. Comprehension passed through Angelina's features and she let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh George you idiot!"  
  
Fred wasn't as harsh, "Tough luck brother."  
  
At his response, Angelina and George shot him an irritated look.  
  
Angelina was pacing the ground, "Why of all people Katie? She's Alicia's best friends and mine…now I have to choose sides! Is Alicia really mad at her or just you?"  
  
George shook his head helplessly, "I tried to explain-"  
  
"Explain! You can't explain why you kissed your girlfriend's best friend!"  
  
It was George's turn to roll his eyes, "That's what Alicia said…women!"  
  
Fred interrupted, "Okay…both of you, calm down." He turned to his miserable twin. "Do you have any feelings for Katie?" George looked shock, "Of course not!"  
  
Fred nodded, "Good. Now my advise to you is wait until Alicia calms down, give her a day or two before you try to apologize again. Until then, stay away from Katie, I'm sure she understands. Angelina…you'll have to help keep Alicia from strangling George or Katie and make sure she gets into a reasonable mood soon."  
  
Angelina snorted, "Why should I?"  
  
"Because, if we don't…you're really going to have to take sides."  
  
Angelina looked disgruntled before nodding her head reluctantly.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. 


	2. George's Rival

Three days later, Alicia sat rigidly and looked at Katie expectantly. Katie had sought her out desperately in the midst of dusty spell books and huge shelves, overcame by guilt and told her that she could explain everything.  
  
Alicia doubted she could but decided to give her a chance. It wasn't like she would be feeling much better sitting by herself and sulking. Katie sighed, "You know I don't fancy George."  
  
Alicia raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Then why did you two…" she trailed off, still too hurt to recall the scene she had witnessed just now.  
  
Katie shrugged helplessly, "I don't know…I guess I just miss Oliver." (A/N: Sorry…couldn't resist.)  
  
"Oh, you miss Oliver and decided to kiss my boyfriend?"  
  
"His eyes were brown like his…!"  
  
"Nice excuse!" Alicia snapped.  
  
"Look, just know that that kiss meant nothing."  
  
Katie gave up and left the table, leaving Alicia alone with reluctant tears in her eyes.  
  
She didn't know what to do now that she knew Katie wasn't totally at fault. Oliver's eyes were a little like George's now that she thought about it. A little part of her brain tempted her to get back at George by making out with some guy but Alicia pushed it away. That was stupid and immature.  
  
She rose to return the books to their former places when Angelina appeared.  
  
"Hello, Alicia. Feeling better?"  
  
At the sight of the one person who didn't betray her, she started to cry.  
  
Angelina looked surprised for a moment before sitting beside her and patted her back awkwardly, unsure of what to do since she hadn't experience what Alicia was going through but she could imagine how much it would hurt. If Fred ever did that…she shuddered. He never would or she'll make sure he'll be incapable of reproducing in future.  
  
She shook herself out of her digressing thoughts and comforted her friend, "Come on Alicia, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's probably kicking himself right now for doing such a stupid thing. And Katie…"  
  
"It wasn't Katie's fault, she just misses Oliver," Alicia interrupted.  
  
Angelina felt hugely relieved now that she didn't have to actually side against one of her closest friends now that Alicia seemed to have forgiven Katie.  
  
"I suppose," she answered.  
  
"It's that stupid George. He is a stupid, insensitive, uncaring and annoying pest who…"  
  
Someone cleared his throat uncomfortably. Alicia scowled when she saw George who was shuffling nervously and looking down at the floor.  
  
Angelina gave Alicia a last pat on her back and secretly sent George an encouraging smile before disappearing from the library.  
  
'No doubt going to find Fred to have one of their perfect-relationship sessions,' Alicia thought.  
  
George nervously sat down in front of her and tentatively tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Alicia, it is close to Christmas…and I don't want to be fighting with anyone," he started.  
  
Alicia's hostile look darkened and George quickly amended, "Especially you. Please…I'm really, really sorry."  
  
Alicia didn't reply. She just looked away from George but not before he caught a glimpse of a tear escaping her glistening eyes. He felt his heart ache terribly for hurting her like that. He didn't like seeing her cry. She was the first girl he ever fell in love with and he had vowed determinedly a few months back that he would personally cause physical damage to the person who dared hurt her. He knew it was sappy but he couldn't help the protectiveness he felt when it came to Alicia. Now, it appeared that he was the offender. He reached out to take her hand but she pulled it back from him. That rejection was like a slap in his face, but he knew he deserved it. "Alicia…it's been three days. I miss you!"  
  
She turned to face him but before she could say anything a seventh year male Hufflepuff appeared before their table.  
  
"Hey Alicia," he said.  
  
She nodded her acknowledgement, "Hi Eric."  
  
George eyed him with dislike and inwardly admitted, although rather reluctantly that he was quite good-looking and he didn't want anyone like him approaching his girl.  
  
Eric saw his unwelcoming expression and decided to talk to Alicia in private instead of risking being beaten up by the scowling boy near him.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a little while?"  
  
Alicia nodded and got out of her seat, following him to a secluded part of the library, out of her jealous boyfriend's sight.  
  
George strained to see the two of them but couldn't. He frowned. He did not like that Eric guy and he was positive he was flirting with Alicia right now. It was a while before Alicia emerged with Eric smiling behind her. Alicia waved to him as he headed out of the library and turned back to George.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Eric Sanders." (A/N: random name)  
  
"I mean how do you know him?"  
  
"Family acquaintance."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Homework stuff."  
  
"Homework? He is a year older than us!"  
  
Alicia glared at him and collected the pile of books, rising from her seat once again.  
  
George stopped her before she could leave. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
As suspected, Alicia became quite uncomfortable and avoided his eyes, "I can't," she replied before rushing out of the library.  
  
George narrowed his eyes, so that idiot had asked her out that weekend.  
  
He kicked the table in anger driven by jealousy and echoed Alicia's footsteps, leaving the library and intending to put a stop to her big date that weekend by talking some sense into her.  
  
A/N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!! It is so…so…not nice…!!! There isn't any quality in it at all!!!  
  
I didn't want to bring Oliver in but I'm too influenced by my other stories. I do not like this chap…maybe I should have hatched a plot before starting a new story. The current plot is so common…I have no idea where I am supposed to go with this. Ideas, anyone?  
  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm flattered that a couple of George/Alicia experts like PotterPrincess and Piccolopiggy actually found the time to read this icky plotless story. =] Thank you to Gambit and Wolvie Gals for being such a nice reviewer and reviewing all my stories. Luya for giving this story compliments! SnickleFritz, you really DO review all my stories. Missy!!! You can't stop reading the other story there!!! Especially chapter 17…that is so far the best chapter if you are an Oliver fan!!! If you want, you can go straight to chapter 17…trust me…it's kissy…did that make sense? Lol…And thank you SOOO much for reviewing all my stories!!! 


	3. Weasley Twins are all the same

George's unsuccessful endeavors at reasoning with Alicia left him miserable and angry. How could she agree to go to Hogsmeade with that jerk? He sighed, seeing the two happy figures that were most probably his brother and Angelina lounging around the lake. That long black hair definitely belongs to Angelina but was it his eyes or did Fred's hair turn blond during the night? He increased his leisurely walking pace and approached the couple apprehensively. Okay, that was definitely not his twin. He choked when the dark haired girl leaned in and awarded the smiling boy with a light kiss on the lips. His eyes narrowed into slits as he witnessed their little exchange. The girl shifted slightly and George could clearly see Angelina Johnson's happy features as she smiled flirtatiously at her counterpart. Confused at her sudden change of interest, he blinked a couple of times but the scene in front of him remained the same. He turned around swiftly and headed to the Quidditch pitch, knowing that Fred was there, robes billowing loosely behind him. 'He is definitely going to want to see this,' he thought.  
  
Angelina watched the redhead's retreating back, not knowing that it wasn't Fred who was not so secretly spying on them. She smiled victoriously at her cousin and thanked him for playing along. No one knew that the two of them were related and she figured that he was the best pawn to use in hurting Fred since he couldn't possibly fall in love with her. Angelina's smile left her face when she remembered the reason why she pulled him into her little scheme. Leaving the library, she had indeed gone to look for Fred Weasley. On her way to the common room, she had heard whispers coming from a desolate classroom and couldn't resist peeking in. What she saw, however, made her wish that she could turn back time and choose another route to the common room so that she wouldn't have seen Fred hugging another girl. She knew for certain that it had been Fred because she just left George with Alicia. Her cousin gave her a pat and shook her out of her reverie. "Are you sure this is wise?" he asked. Angelina shrugged. "Serves him right. Nobody asked him to cheat on me. The Weasleys are all the same." Her cousin sighed, "Well Angel, you know I'll always be available if you need me to do anything for you." She nodded thankfully and watched as he brushed his robes and got off the ground. "Wait," she called. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He nodded and left Angelina to her thoughts. Thinking was all that she had been doing ever since she looked into the classroom. She had this all worked out perfectly. Flaunt herself around with her cousin until Fred went crazy with jealousy and grovels at her feet for forgiveness. She frowned, knowing what Alicia would say if she knew about her plan. Her mind could imagine her clearly, shaking a finger at her and saying in a disapproving voice, "It is way too immature, Angelina. The best thing to do is have a civil conversation with him and work everything out."  
  
Well, she didn't care if it was childish. All she wanted to do was get her vengeance on a certain cheating male. Alicia had to have changed her mind recently anyway, what with George doing the exact same thing and all. Having reassured herself, she rose and walked across the green lawns to the looming castle, intending to find Alicia and have her listen to her rants about hateful boyfriends.  
  
Alicia smiled to herself as she thought about Eric Sanders. Cute, funny, sensitive, polite and all in all a perfect gentleman. "Made up with George?" a voice rudely interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up from her doodling and saw Angelina frowning disapprovingly. "No, what makes you think that?" Angelina shook her head and plopped down on the bed. "You were all smiley and happy." Alicia laughed, unable to keep her secret to herself much longer, "It isn't George but it is a guy." Angelina was all ears and her unhappy frown turned into curiosity. "Eric Sanders," Alicia laughed even more when Angelina's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Ooooohh.cute," she agreed. "But what about George?" "What about George?" Alicia asked in return. "Are you really serious about Eric?" "Noooo.he is cute and he asked me out, do you see a good reason why I should turn him down?" she asked defensively. Angelina shook her head. "You're just using him to get back at George then?" It was Alicia's turn to gape at Angelina. "NO!" 'Then again, weren't you a little quick in saying yes to Eric when he asked you out?' she thought. Her mind might be unconsciously trying to do just that. She lowered her head to the floor. "Oh dear, what am I going to say to Eric?" Angelina rolled her eyes, "Nothing. You're going out with him." "I am not. Doing that to annoy George is im-" "Immature and childish, silly.blah, blah, blah," Angelina interrupted, "Who cares? George deserves it. Anyway, we can double date!" "With Fred? I don't think so, he is too close to George and tends to see things his way, meaning he'll most probably dislike Eric." "Not Fred.Joey Tenors!" Alicia looked at Angelina in surprise. "Joey Tenors? What are you doing with him?" "Same thing as you are." "B-but why?!" "Let's just say the Weasley twins are all the same, only this time with a different girl." Alicia scowled. "Boys!" Angelina smiled, "Which is why we are going to get all dressed up and do some flirting with other guys for a little while. Give them a little taste of their own medicine. A change would also be nice." Alicia started to say something, but Angelina interrupted her again, "Do not tell me how silly that sounds. It is the truth and you are going to do as I say if you want George to learn his lesson. It will be fun, I promise," she added thoughtfully before leaving the dormitory to Alicia. Alicia rolled her eyes, "I wasn't about to tell you that. What I wanted to say is you've become officious and bitchy." Angelina whirled around and glared at her. Alicia laughed, "Just as long as it is beneficial for me!" she shrugged.  
  
A/N: WHY WHY WHY DO I KEEP CRANKING OUT AWFUL, HATEFUL CHAPTERS????!!!!! AHHHHH!!! I really, really need a plot now. This story is turning out horribly!!! I made Alicia too goody-goody and Angelina too flirty and bitchy!!! Urgh.Hopefully this will be the last horrid chap. Gambit and Wolvie Gals, thanks for ALWAYS reviewing my stories! You really made me sit and write this! I'm taking your idea into SERIOUS consideration.thank you SOO much! Gryffcat, thanks for reading this too! This story doesn't have much Oliver Wood I'm afraid. I will review your stories! Just tell me once you upload them! 


	4. Oh, oh, we're in trouble

Fred waved and smiled at George as he watched him stride across the pitch, frowning a little when he caught the stony look on his face. 'Probably sulking about Alicia,' he reasoned. His twin stopped in front of him and grabbed his arm. Fred stumbled a little as he felt him pulling him roughly away from the pitch and hurried to keep up with his fast pace. "What's going on?" he asked. George's frown deepened, "Just follow me. I think you would want to know what your Angelina is doing behind your back." Fred's face mirrored his brother's, only this time in confusion. "What do you mean 'behind my back'? George just shook his heads and speeded up. They soon reached the lake and Fred watched in amounting curiosity as George yanked some overhanging branches out of their sight, revealing the lonely clear lake. Fred distantly heard him mutter, "Damn. They left." He faced him, "What's going on? What was Angelina doing?" George sighed and eyed him warily, "Promise me you won't be mad with me." Fred rolled his eyes, "George, you haven't said that since we were six years old!" "I haven't had to tell you something like this before!" Fred just impatiently motioned to him to continue. "Well, I saw her sitting over there by the lake with. with.a guy." He stopped when he saw Fred frowning, then reluctantly said, "I saw her kiss him a little." Fred cursed. Then regained his composure and asked George, "Are you sure it was Angelina?" George nodded. "What do you mean by 'kiss him a little'?" "It wasn't passionate or anything." "So, it could have been chaste?" George winced, "It could have, only it was on the lips." Fred scowled. "Who was he?" George shrugged, "He was a blond." Fred nodded grimly. "Well then, I think it is time for Angelina and I to have a talk."  
  
Fred entered the common room and was immediately enveloped by mindless chatter and noise. He spotted Angelina sitting in a corner with Alicia and walked softly towards her. "- Three Broomsticks," he heard her say. "We can't stay there throughout the whole outing!" Alicia protested. "We could visit the shops after that." "With the boys?" Alicia asked dubiously. "What boys?" Fred cut in. He saw Alicia clamp a hand over her mouth and smiled at Angelina coldly. "Say Angelina, can I talk to you for a little while?" Angelina nodded and he turned and headed up the stairs to his room. Angelina couldn't help but wince when she saw his icy smile and cold voice. 'So he knows,' she thought, somewhat guiltily. Alicia sent her an encouraging look as she followed Fred upstairs, fairly certain that the whole common room is about to witness a smashing and fiery display of fireworks which tended to spark when she and Fred had one of their rare fights.  
  
Fred was facing the window when she entered. Tentatively, she asked him what's wrong. Her calm demeanor almost deserted her when she saw his unsmiling and unusually serious face focus upon her. "You know what's wrong," he snapped. "I do?" she asked, seemingly innocent and ignorant. He snorted. Angelina's temper flared at this point. Why should she be feeling guilty? "I do know what's wrong! My supposed 'boyfriend' is going around cuddling other girls!" Fred's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?" "You know perfectly well what I mean!" "I was not-" he stopped. "Oh.you mean." Angelina glared at him, desperately swallowing the overwhelming feeling that was rising within her, hoping against hope she wouldn't start to cry. So he had been with someone.there was no denying it now. She turned and left Fred staring after her in surprise. Almost blinded by her watery eyes, she raced back down to the common room and up the stairs again, this time to her dorm and hopefully Alicia.  
  
A/N: Oh great. What a mess I have gotten the characters into. And myself.how am I going to sort out their problems when I can't even take care of myself???? Lol.I still think this story sucks so far. Useless brain, can't even think up a decent plot. Thank you for reviewing! Constructive criticism as appreciated as ever! *Blows kisses* You guys ROCK! 


	5. Extremely Territorial

George spent a miserable afternoon wandering around the grounds of the school before spotting Joey Tenors with his friends. Developing a sudden sense of defensiveness on behalf of his twin, he strode over to the laughing group and singled out Joey. The blonde boy detached himself from the group and warily followed the redhead away from them.  
  
George turned and looked at him. Joey Tenors was staring at him with confusion written all over his face. Putting on what he hoped was a frightening demeanor, he said, " Playing innocent doesn't work, Tenors. What were you doing with Angelina?"  
  
To his surprise, Joey smirked, "Ahh, you must be the famous Fred," he remarked mockingly.  
  
George scowled rudely at him. Although the travesty wasn't directed to him, he still felt like hitting the strapping youth in his face for daring to speak that way about his twin.  
  
Instead, he snapped, "I am not Fred."  
  
Joey's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a contemplating frown. "Then you would be George. But why-?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question."  
  
"About Angel? What has she got to do with you?"  
  
George rolled his eyes, "Just tell me."  
  
Joey narrowed his eyes suspiciously, eyeing him with what George took as immense disdain. "Why would you care? Got a thing for her, Weasley?" Joey's patronizing tone almost sent the already annoyed redhead over the edge, "Does your brother know about your treachery? Or do you plan to just filch Angelina from right under his freckly nose?"  
  
George clenched his fists tightly into a ball. Joey spotted the slight movement and sneered. "Out with it, Tenors. Don't think I'm falling for your bait."  
  
Joey sighed and gave in. Secretly, he was sick of playing the devil. He wasn't even Fred, and really, he was the one Angelina had a grudge on. He lifted his eyebrows, "Nothing much. You can tell your twin that I'm not shagging her or anything."  
  
George stuck his balled fists into his robes pockets to keep from throwing a punch at him. He turned around fiercely and left Joey looking after him in the same satisfied way Angelina had been earlier that afternoon.  
  
  
  
When George returned to his dorm, he found Fred sitting on the bed and staring at the empty air in front of him. He sighed and crossed over to his glassy-eyed twin. "Hello, Fred," he said, waving his hands in front of his face.  
  
Fred startled him when he spoke, still not moving or blinking, "George, what did Angelina mean when she said she saw me cuddling some other girl?"  
  
George looked at him strangely, "You cuddled whom?"  
  
Fred sighed, "That's just it. I have no idea." He suddenly broke his empty stare and fixed George with a long hard one. "Whom were you cuddling?" he asked accusingly.  
  
  
  
George returned his stern look with an offended one, "Sheesh Fred, we might be identical, but I think Angelina can tell us apart. And sadly, I haven't been cuddling anybody so far. Not even Alicia."  
  
Fred looked away. "Well, I haven't cuddled anyone either...unless she means the day I was comforting Sandy. But that wasn't cuddling! It was a simple act called hugging!"  
  
"You hugged Maria? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, her grandmother passed away."  
  
"That must be it then. Girls have a way of exaggerating, like Alicia. I wasn't snogging Katie, it was merely kissing."  
  
"My dear brother, you do NOT have an excuse for doing that."  
  
George sighed again, "I suppose not. But back to you, was that what Angelina saw?"  
  
"It must have been. But we really were hugging, nothing else! In fact I thought she was referring to that but after I thought about it, I didn't see how hugging could become cuddling! So, naturally, I thought that she mistook you for me! Apparently that isn't the case..."  
  
George plopped down onto the bed beside his puzzled brother.  
  
He shook his head sympathetically, patting his sulking brother on his back, "Girls, what can you do? They are territorial."  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Boys, what can we do? They are territorial," Angelina said.  
  
Alicia smiled at her friend. Joey had just came by and told them about his encounter with George.  
  
Joey laughed, "Hey, I am a guy too!"  
  
Angelina laughed as well. "Wait a minute...I just realized I didn't have to explain anything about you and me to Fred! He was rendered speechless when he found out I knew."  
  
"Serves him right!" Joey and Alicia said at the same time.  
  
Angelina smiled brightly at them and proceeded to hug her cousin, "Joey, you're the best! Now just make sure you dress up for the little trip to Hogsmeade and work on your acting skills."  
  
Joey laughed at his cousin's determination, "Sure Pineapple Pie, you know I'd do anything for you."  
  
Angelina dropped her arms immediately and glared at him. Alicia was giggling too much to speak, "What did you just call her?"  
  
Joey smiled smugly, "It's a family name, right Pineapple Pie??" Angelina frowned and smacked his arm.  
  
"Ouch! Well, I'd better leave then! Bye!"  
  
Alicia looked at Angelina, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Her friend just stood there glaring at the closed door. 'So much for keeping that a secret,' she thought angrily. Joey might be sweet enough to play along with her on this, but when it comes to keeping secrets, he might as well join Parvati and Lavender in the girls' dorms.  
  
She noticed Alicia laughing and yanked a pillow from her bed. "Oh stuff it!" she huffed and threw it at her.  
  
Alicia was still giggling. Oh, no one ever dared call the fiery Miss Johnson Pineapple Pie. No one.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have gone completely nutters, Pineapple Pie? Lol... Thanks for reviewing! I would list you guys out but I want to get this uploaded right now! So...A million and gazillion thanks! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!!!! 


	6. The Beginning of the End

The day of the promisingly eventful trip finally arrived. During the past few days, Angelina had had serious doubts about their plan and thought twice about going through with it. Alicia had been swept up in the moment and did her best to shove away the misgivings creeping up in her best friend's mind. Right before they were due to board the train to Hogsmeade (Do they even go by train?), the two of them were standing in front of a large mirror and sizing themselves up critically.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a waste if we dished all those galleons on dresses that don't complement well?" Alicia frowned.  
  
"You look fine Licia. Let's go."  
  
Fred and George were stirring up a last minute havoc in the common room but stopped when they saw Angelina and Alicia descending from the stairs. Two identical faces scowled disapprovingly, having regained their composure and realizing that they weren't dressing up for the sake of the twins. Their eyes followed them to the portrait door as they swept out of the room.  
  
"Wish it was anyone but that insufferable Joey Tenors." Fred muttered.  
  
"You call him insufferable? Try having that dorky Eric Sanders doing better than you."  
  
They exited the room, carefully keeping a reasonable distance from the two girls.  
  
All the way to Hogsmeade, Fred and George incessantly listed all the negative points of their rivals while unwelcome thoughts about what they could possibly be doing right then kept sneaking into their train of thoughts. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell didn't notice their predicament although Katie did avoid any eye contact with George, and kept up a light persiflage all through the journey.  
  
Hogsmeade was as bustling and cheerful as ever. The only difference was that two particular twins weren't walking alongside them; instead a brunette and a blond replaced the two redheads. Alicia cast a nervous glance towards Angelina. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable with her current companion and scowled when she saw the bounce in her accomplice's step. 'No surprises there. He IS her cousin." Nevertheless, she still wished fervently that George was the one walking beside her. The two couples separated at Zonko's Joke Shop and promised to meet up at The Three Broomsticks before it was time to leave. Angelina gave Alicia a discreet thumbs up sign and happily linked her arms with Joey's. She almost gagged in horror when she caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead talking to Maria.  
  
Fury increased within her and she gripped Joey's arm so tightly he let out a cry. "Angelina! Calm down, they are just talking."  
  
He shook his arm loose and was about to massage it when she snatched it back again.  
  
"Well, we're just talking too!" she said determinedly with a glare towards Fred.  
  
Joey shook his head at her insane behavior, silently wondering how he got himself caught up in this whole mess. Fred shifted his head slightly, but peripheral vision helped him see the couple a short way away. His face hardened visibly and his fingernails dug into his flesh painfully. Maria walked off and Fred made his way slowly to them. Joey wasn't afraid of him but he certainly did not want to cause that innocent boy (regardless of Angie's protests to that remark) any more misery than he already has.  
  
"Angelina, it is obvious you love him." he started, ignoring the quiet 'do not' from her, "Just give him a chance to explain.I don't think he completely understands what you meant that day." With that, he snatched his arm back from her and walked away into the milling crowd.  
  
"Joey!!!" cried a flustered Angelina.but he was nowhere to be seen. She nervously turned back to the approaching Fred, who raised an inquisitive eyebrow when he saw Joey leave abruptly. She stomped her foot childishly but didn't try to run. What use could it be? He already saw Joey abandon her. Useless cousin.  
  
"Hey Angelina." She sighed, his deep voice still made those butterflies fly erratically in her stomach. She managed a weak 'hi' and forced herself to train her eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet his penetrating eyes and succumbing to his 'truly inherited' Weasley Charm.  
  
"So what are you doing alone?"  
  
Fred wanted to take back his inconsiderate question when he saw her wince. "Umm.Angie? Can we talk?" She looked up. "I mean really talk.a proper discussion.no fights?"  
  
Angelina nodded, inwardly wondering why he was being so nice. Gently, he took her by the arm and led her into The Three Broomsticks. Sitting her down onto a chair, he ordered two butterbeers before joining her. The two foaming mugs were set down on the table with a thud. Angelina didn't make any move to take it. Her self-confidence seemed to have left with Joey's departure. Fred set a mug down right in front of her. "It's for you."  
  
Angelina remained focus on the table. He sighed and folded his arms. Suddenly she got up and rounded the table to where he was standing. 'Oh no, she's going to slap me isn't she?' he thought, panicked. Instead, he almost lost his balance when she flung herself on to him and buried her face in his broad shoulders. Fred hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. At the feel of physical contact, Angelina started to sob. Fred was alarmed. Like most guys, he didn't know what to do around crying girls. Angelina mumbled something into his slightly damp robes.  
  
"What?"  
  
She lifted a tear-stained face to greet his question. "I said I was sorry!" she cried, tears still falling. Fred was aware of the attention they were drawing and gently guided her out of the shop into a quiet lane. She was still overwhelmed with sobs and sniffles.  
  
"Angelina.Angie.what's wrong?" She hugged him again, this time more ferociously and clung to him. "I'm so sorry, Fred. So s-sorry." And the tears flowed again. She wiped them off with her sleeve. "It was all a stupid scheme. It was useless. And I probably just messed everything up for Alicia. I made it worse, Fred. Now George is angry and he'll be angry with me once he finds out the truth."  
  
She was practically rambling and Fred didn't have a clue to what she was saying. He let her continue however, still too stunned to do anything appropriate like offer her a hanky or something, if he had one. Minutes flew by and Fred continued patting the distressed girl. Soon her sobs ceased and she dried her eyes embarrassedly. Fred gave her an encouraging smile, silently urging her to explain. She took a deep breath before confessing everything; how she persuaded Alicia into going along with her plan, how she got Joey into this whole mess, etcetera. Fred was surprised to learn that Joey was her cousin but kept it to himself. Angelina broke into tears again once she finished.  
  
Fred looked at her thoughtfully, unconsciously stroking her silky black hair, wondering why she seemed so helpless and vulnerable in contrary to her usually self-assured state.  
  
As if reading his mind, Angelina spoke, "I was just worried. I mean, George and Alicia have such a wonderful thing going on.I don't want to jeopardize it! And everything I made her do.George will definitely not forgive me once he knows I'm behind all this."  
  
"Angelina.George won't be mad at you, he is already beside himself with guilt. The only person he is angry with right now is Eric, the nerve of him to ask her out right in front of him.I would be too!"  
  
She stayed quiet. Fred took this opportunity to mull over his newfound information. "So you're saying that although Joey was roped into this, Eric was serious about Alicia?"  
  
Angelina nodded, her tears increasing when Fred used the word 'roped'.  
  
"Oh Angel, I didn't mean it like that. Let's go back to Three Broomsticks, alright?"  
  
They entered the place hand in hand and reseated themselves at their table. Their butterbeers were still left untouched and Fred was grateful for that. Angelina really needed it right now. She clutched the mug in her hand, and so did Fred. The both of them remained silent, just happy to be in each other's presence without the hostility feeling they felt during their split. Angelina slowly recuperated. Her confidence reclaimed, she finally dared to voice the question on her lips, "What were you doing.that day?"  
  
Fred set the mug down again. "Angelina.I don't really understand what day you mean. I do not remember cuddling anyone, except a hug I gave Maria the day her grandmother passed away. Was that when you saw us? In the classroom?"  
  
"What about just now.you were talking to her."  
  
"And talking is a crime Angel?" Fred asked softly, "If you really have to know, she was just asking about us. She realized that you weren't talking to me. She also mentioned that you have been shooting her deadly glares. She was confused and was worried our fight could have had something to do with her. She wanted to help."  
  
Angelina sulked, if there was one thing she hated, it was being wrong. "It was a desolate place, Fred! You were alone with her. It did seem as if you and her had something going on!"  
  
He sighed and took hold of her hands in his, "I know Angelina, and I'm not blaming you."  
  
She smiled at him and intense relief graced his features. "So we're okay then?"  
  
"We're better than okay," she replied, kissing him lightly on the nose, "Now that I have you."  
  
Just then, Alicia and Eric appeared by their table. Angelina saw Alicia's questioning glance at Fred but didn't offer any explanation. She was uncomfortable around Eric since she knew that Alicia was just using him. Eric smiled politely at Fred, thinking that he was George. Alicia cleared her throat, "Eric, this is Fred. Fred, Eric." They both nodded and the tension on Eric's part melted away. Fred pasted a fake smile on his face as Eric and Alicia sat down.  
  
"So.Angelina.where is Joey?"  
  
"Oh Joey, he left." her answer was vague and left Alicia still struggling to figure out the sudden turn in events. Alicia saw Fred holding her hands and hid a smile. She was glad everything worked out for them. But her, on the other hand, still had a lot of things to sort out. She sneaked a glance at Eric and saw him gesturing wildly to a couple of Hufflepuff guys a few tables away. 'Probably his friends,' she thought, dismissing it lightheartedly. She absently let her eyes wander across the busy place, searching for George. He was nowhere to be found, although she did see Katie and Oliver sitting cosily in a corner. 'Another happy couple,' she caught herself thinking, with a twinge of loneliness. Eric just wasn't George. She missed his humorous jokes and cheeky remarks, and most of all, his protectiveness of her and apparent care. Eric was.distant.no matter how much she talked to him, he still felt like a stranger. The four of them awkwardly made civil conversation. The discomfort hanging over their table increased when none other than George Weasley walked in, in search of his twin. Seeing Fred's red hair among the mob, he made his way over to him, not seeing the others at the same table. When he did, his countenance took on an unreadable expression and Alicia squirmed in her seat. "Hey, Fred." George didn't seem at all surprised to see Angelina sitting next to him. The newly reunited couple quickly arose and dragged George out of the place, not wanting him to cause a scene. Alicia watched him leave regretfully.  
  
"Alicia." Eric nudged her gently.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I really enjoyed myself today.you're great company."  
  
Alicia tore her gaze away from the entrance and looked at him, a pleased smile playing at the edge of her lips.  
  
"I did too."  
  
To her surprise, Eric just grimaced weakly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I know...and that's just it." He fidgeted with the mug for a few seconds.  
  
"Alicia, I agreed to the dare even before I knew you and-" he stopped midway through the sentence when he saw her large brown eyes fill with hurt and anger.  
  
"DARE???!" she shrieked, loud enough for the whole shop to hear.  
  
Everyone looked on in amusement; the second drama show was just starting.  
  
Eric grasped her arm, "Please, Alicia, just hear me out."  
  
She sat there seething in silent anger.  
  
"Yes, it was a dare. But I regret it all now." He relaxed a little when he saw her expression soften, not much, but at least she stopped burning imaginary holes of fire into him.  
  
"Once I got to know you.you were nice, Alicia. I can't do this. I just can't hurt you. I was actually hoping you would turn me down.but you didn't."  
  
Eric sighed and glanced at the table where his friends were sitting.  
  
"Look, I was supposed to kiss you without letting you know about all this and then dump you in front of the whole school the next day."  
  
Alicia gasped. "How could you?"  
  
Eric shook his head, "Just pretend, Licia. At least you know the truth!"  
  
"So you're still going to do it tomorrow?" she asked, half disbelievingly.  
  
Eric nodded, "It is a dare! I can't back out of it! And I'm not a coward."  
  
Alicia stood up in rage and slapped him right across his face.  
  
"You are a jerk, Eric Sanders! And a coward for not daring to stand up to your friends!"  
  
With that, she whirled around and broke into a run towards the doors. She passed his snickering friends on her way out but she didn't stop to chat. She felt the immense need to get away from the watching crowd and just a long distance away from Eric. Alicia stepped into the streets of Hogsmeade. The pushing and bustling going on there made her feel as if she was suffocating. From within the billowing robes and tall hats of wizards and witches, she managed to catch a glimpse of a rather desolate store selling ancient charms. She pushed past the noisy shoppers, not caring about manners or etiquette and made her way across the street to the store.  
  
A/N: Hi all! I liked this chapter.at least Fred and Angelina made up. Seriously, what is it with me and slaps and crying girls???? Anyway, next chapter should be the last...thankfully, get it done with! Sorry for the wait! 


	7. Truly a Happy Ending

George let the two recently unified couple drag him out of the place violently. He cast a last look to where Alicia was sitting with Eric regretfully before completely losing sight of her. Angelina dropped his arm once they were well away from Alicia and date and let her hands rest on her hips comfortably, staring at him with an inquisitive look on her face. He gently massaged his bruised arms, "What was that all about?"  
  
  
  
Fred moved into his view, "That was to prevent you from beating Eric up."  
  
  
  
George faked a snort, "I wasn't about to beat him up."  
  
  
  
His twin just shook his head tolerantly. Angelina threw an arm around his neck, "So, where to now?"  
  
  
  
"Back to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
She scowled at him, "We've barely been here long! I want to have some fun!"  
  
  
  
Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
George motioned to them to go ahead without him and after a brief reluctant look, Fred and Angelina left him standing in the middle of the milling crowd. He sighed after their disappearing backs and was about to return to the (when compared to the street he was standing on) relative peace offered by The Three Broomsticks when something brushed past him. He swung around and caught sight of Alicia. Her eyes were red and brimmed with tears.  
  
  
  
"Alicia! What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
She inhaled deeply and clutched his arm tightly.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."  
  
  
  
George's eyebrows furrowed, Alicia was lying through her teeth. He could see that, it was plainly written all over her face.  
  
  
  
He pulled her as gently as he could away from the hustle and bustle and faced her, his demeanor stern and forceful.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what is wrong, Alicia."  
  
She sniffed pitifully. "I just found out that Eric-"  
  
She was rudely interrupted by a sharp sigh from George, "Knew it...had to be that silly Eric, hadn't it?"  
  
He was talking partly to himself and it took him a little while to realize that she was staring at him, looking rather affronted. He waved his hand dismissively, "Sorry, go on."  
  
  
  
She glared at him a little, "As I was saying, I found out that Eric just went out with me because someone dared him too." Her gaze didn't waver and rested on his face, her expression plainly stated she still hadn't forgiven him for interrupting her in mid-sentence before.  
  
George took one good look at her and dropped his serious façade. All signs of tears had disappeared and the normal Alicia was standing in front of him, arms crossed and as confident as ever. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not too upset about this?"  
  
Her arms fell to the side and more sniffles were heard from her.  
  
"Not upset?!" Her arms were waving wildly around and George took a step back from her, rather fearfully.  
  
"Not upset?!" she repeated, not quite knowing what she should be saying at that moment.  
  
"George Weasley! I just had someone tell me to my face that he went out with me on a dare! And you have the guts to say I am not upset!!!" Alicia was shooting a potent glare at him.  
  
A smile tugged playfully at the corners of his mouth and George quickly suppressed his urge to laugh. Alicia's sharp eyes caught the little slip. She knew him too well to know that he didn't believe her little charade. Still not giving up, she faked a few more sobs, wiping the imaginary tears from her hazel eyes.  
  
George couldn't hold it in any longer, "Oh Alicia! That is enough."  
  
Seeing the amused expression on his face, Alicia too dropped all travesty. Her twinkling eyes slightly lost their glint and her tone became more somber, "I really am sorry, George, I really shouldn't have done that just to make you jealous. It was incredibly stupid of me."  
  
As she said these, her arms wrapped themselves around her petite body, struggling to keep herself warm.  
  
George wasn't oblivious to this and threw his cloak around her, "It's all right. I shouldn't have kissed Katie either."  
  
He was awarded with a grateful smile. He returned the simple gesture that brought some light back into his life and drew her close.  
  
Alicia sighed in contentment and laid her head on his shoulder as she felt his hands rest on the small of her back.  
  
George broke the cosy silence, " How come you're not angry with Eric?"  
  
Alicia shrugged, still in his embrace. "I guess I wasn't serious about him either. I still am annoyed with the whole dare thing, though."  
  
George scowled in the mass of black locks, "He deserves to be beaten flat for even trying!"  
  
Alicia grinned. His words were muffled but she could hear him well enough. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her that wiped the silly grin of her face.  
  
She pulled away slightly to look at George, "Do you think I'm undateable?"  
  
George frowned, "As much as I hope you are-"  
  
Alicia let out a high pitch squeal and whacked him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
He laughed at her, "What? I'm only stating the facts! Who would want boys going after their girls, huh?"  
  
She blushed and her hand fell again to curve around his neck.  
  
"You are a pleasant person to be with Alicia. Only idiots can't see that."  
  
Her coloured cheeks deepened in the warmth of his robes, unseen to George but he could guess Alicia wasn't used to these words.  
  
"Thank you George."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
She kissed him fully on the lips and pulled him closer until they were only centimeters apart. She then closed the gap as George ran his hand through her loose hair. The last words spoken by those two were, "Where do you think Angelina is?"  
  
"Somewhere with Fred."  
  
Words finished being mumbled against her rosy lips, George smiled slightly before capturing them with his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And somewhere else, in another corner of the wizarding town, Fred had Angelina cornered against a brick wall.  
  
"Say your prayers Angel, we've been too long apart and you know how I can be when I am deprived of you," Fred growled, trying his best to sound menacing despite the giggles emitting from his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh just shut up and get on with it Fred."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. A tender and sweet kiss quickly becoming heated. She broke away quickly. "Do you think anyone saw?"  
  
Her curls flew as she whipped from side to side searching for any passersby.  
  
  
  
No one was in sight and she relaxed, smiling at him again. Then she frowned slightly as she remembered Alicia. "Where do you think Alicia is?"  
  
Fred replied, "If my confidence in the old Weasley charm serves me right, she would be doing this with George right now." He kissed her again on the lips.  
  
  
  
Angelina broke it off, "Weasley charm? Since when do they have any?"  
  
  
  
Fred smiled at her, "So, this conversation seems to have taken a familiar direction again, hasn't it? Weasley charm? We are naturally gifted-" Fred began.  
  
He received a small pinch from her. "Hey!"  
  
"Fred Weasley, face the facts. Weasleys do not have charm! It is by pure dumb luck I fell in love with you!"  
  
"Love?" he questioned, the tip of his ears turned slightly red.  
  
"Yes, love." Angelina confirmed softly.  
  
"Now, Miss Johnson, it is you who have gone all soft."  
  
Another kiss exchanged. "Not, just stating the facts."  
  
"Does this seem familiar to you?"  
  
She mumbled a quiet 'yes' while planting light kisses on his mouth, "Only this time there's no George running in."  
  
The words barely out of her mouth, they heard pounding footsteps thudding on the concrete pavement just round the corner.  
  
George appeared. Not worried or frenzied, but smiling and cheerful, and this time with Alicia in tow.  
  
"Somehow knew we were going to find you in that position," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
Angelina laughed, taking in the looks on all of their faces, quite different from the ones they were wearing a few days back.  
  
"So, are we the Fabulous Four once more?" she asked with a huge smile on her face, and threw her arms around Fred's and Alicia's shoulders.  
  
"Definitely," the other three chorused as they headed back to the castle.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo HAPPY!!! It's done!!! But that was soooooo fllufffyyyy...to all non-fluffers, no flames!! Hehe...Well, thanks as always for leaving your comments!!! 


End file.
